1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to forming workpieces which do not require deburring, and, in particular, to configuring a workpiece blank and cutting that blank so that deburring is not required, and the resulting finished workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is inevitable when cutting certain materials such as, for example, aluminum or copper (the terms "aluminum" and "copper" are used to include the pure metals and all of their alloys), that a burr will be formed by the cutting tool as it exits the workpiece. Conventionally, when they can not be tolerated, such burrs are removed by a secondary operation such as wire brushing. This secondary operation is expensive, inexact, inefficient, and time consuming.
Those concerned with these problems recognize the need for an improved method which provides a satisfactory manufactured object and obviates the need for a deburring step.